The GBoys and Gang meets the Kirkwood Gang!
by GE AC6000CW
Summary: Duo invents a Time Machine, They are sent into the past, they meet a bunch of Railroad Loving Freaks! Chaos Ensures, Please review!


Green Bay Route Productions Presents: New Faces in Gundam Wing Crossovers in The G-Boys and Gang Meets THE KIRKWOOD GANG By Jim Tiroch All Gundam Wing Characters belong to Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate, The Characters in the Kirkwood Gang are All Real, and almost EVERYTHING is based on real events (Like me getting Stuck in the tree) Thanks to my good Friends who allowed me to use thier names in this story  
  
Locations: Kirkwood Missouri Train Depot (A National Historic Landmark, Built in 1853 Sanc Kingdom  
  
It was a perfectly Normal day at the Newly Renamed Sanc Kingdom, Now named Afloat Kingdom, since the two previous SANC Kingdoms Sank into history. At a mansion, Duo was messing around with some wierd contraption, Wufei was napping, dreaming about justice. Heero was polishing his Bazookas, Rifles, Guns and whatever arsonal he has. (-.-);; Quatra was busy working on a table, laying 1/87 scale track....His friend, Allen, had introduced him to HO scale trains, and had givin him 80 miles of track and 250,000 model trains. Trowa was struggling to get from his bedroom to the kitchen, trying not to trip on the numerous Athern, Atlas, Mantua, Tyco, and Stewart Model train Boxs.  
  
"Remind me to Kill Allen" Trowa said allowed  
  
Just then, he took a wrong step, and tripped over a box that said "Athearn Genises"  
  
"Ha! Better watch your step! Or you might end up getting ran over by Toy Trains!" Zechs Said  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!" Duo laughed Menicingly.  
  
Everyone just sweatdropped.  
  
"Whats wrong with you, Maxwell" Wufei said, stirring in his sleep  
  
"I just fineshed a invention! I call it the "Duo;s Time Transporter"  
  
"Can we really go back in time!?" Quatra asked  
  
"I don't know, Why don't we try it"  
  
"Um...Duo, I don't do anything unless its been proven first" Trowa Said  
  
"Well, we have the perfect expierment. OH RELENA!" Duo said  
  
As Duo said, a Girl in a light Pink school outfit skipped into the room, nearly tripping over a Box of Athearn Passenger cars  
  
"....!" said/did Relena  
  
"Relena, We are giving you a mission Only YOU can do."  
  
"Whats that? Don't tell mne your going to make me beat up anther Dragonball Z Character" She complained (A/N See "Frieza has met his Match")  
  
"No, you are going back in time"said Duo  
  
"Not with out you guys!"  
  
"Think again, I am not the one who wants to die as bad as you" Said Heero  
  
"But I want YOU to kill me, Hee-chan  
  
"ya ya"  
  
"Anyway, you are going whether you like it or not" Zechs Said  
  
Meanwhile...in the year 2003...a Gruop of people were standing around on the siad of a Passenger Depot waiting for Train 306"  
  
"DAVID!" yelled Jim "Hi Hi Hi" David Said Jim ran up to his friend and nearly tackled him, he would have suceded if his Girlfriend, Becky, was not there, but since David could not drive him self (Hes 23!) he had rely on his girlfriend of 3 years to drive him to the station. He walked up to the Concreate garden that occupies the Southwest Corner of Station Property, Joining other Railroad Buffs, Allen Holtman, Jason Winter, Jeff, Glen, Brent and his Dad Jack, and ol whats his name whom Jim Does not like very much since he has a very bad attitude and is obsessed with Cowboy Bebop" "Welcome to _______ ______, I am Ceaser Chavaz, and today, we are talking about Morality. What is Morality? Jim, we go to you" Jason said in his odd manor "Dude, Jason, you have GOT to stop playing Vice City" "GREEN ON TWO!" Jim yelled "Amigo, its been green for Five Minutes, and you wander why I don't like you!?' Ol' whats his name said. (From this point on, we shall call him Baka Chan) Jim promptly flicked him off As Jim was flicking off Baka-Chan, a Figure emerged from the street side of the station...he was wearing a baseball cap and a a G&W shirt. The first one to relize who it was was Brent "Scott!" Brent said excitedly "Hey Brent, hows it going? Hows Hardees Treating you?" Jason said "Feh, they are cutting my hours again" Just as Scott was going around to seeing were everyone was, Jims Scanner went off.... "UP DETECTOR, MILEPOST ONE TWO POINT TWO, TRACK ONE" the little black box said. This really got Jim going, he scrambled accross the tracks to Railroad park and scurried up a ree so fast it would make a squirrl jelous. -=Three Minutes Later=- The bells starting going and the gates went down to block the tracks from N. Kirkwood Road for the 32 time that day. "YES! FERROMEX, CP PAC MAN, AND CN ZEBRA!" Jim yelled. Jim had his Video Camera Focoused so that the three Locomotives from two diffrent Countries pass the station while a Union Pacific AC4400CW (YUCK! So common) lead train NPESL24 past the Kirkwood Station......................  
  
..............Back in AC202, the Gang had convinced Relena to tack the trip. On the condition that Zechs, Trieze, The Gundam Pilots and Preventors Une, Noin and Sally joined her. They agreed "Duo, set the Location to a Point in St. Louis, Missouri in the year 2003." Sally Po Said "Right-O Sally O" Duo Rymed With the settings set, Duo pushed a button, and they Dissapperaed. into thin Air Dorothy Came in the room a mear Split Second after they left....." "N...Nani! Were did they go!"  
  
Meanwhile.......Back in Kirkwood, a Fire Truck had to be called to get Jim out of the treee "What untill I tell Sara about this" Baka-Chan said "Tell her, and Omea O Coruso" Jim replaid, Flicking him off once again By This time, Several more of the Infamous Kirkwood gang had showed up, Scotty, Eric, Fey, Randy, and even Scott Ikemeyer showed up. By the time Jim made it accross to the station side of the tracks, everyone was laughing at him. All of a suddan, a Light started to glow in the center of the Garden where the Amtrak Sign used to be. "Uh...Guys...Is that normal, Jim asked" "What the hell!?" Amongst all the commotion, a Fruop of people and a Very wierd looking machine appeared in front of them" "ARGH! ALIENS!" Jason screamed The G-boys looked at them selfs and pointed to them selfs, then relized who he was talking about and pointed to Relena Baka-Chan nodded when the pointed at Relena.....However, before he said to get out of the Garden....Ol' Allen Holtman Went up to Relena and started hitting on her (Yes, The Brock of the Kirkwood Gang) "My My, arent you a little sexy girl.....If your old enough to pee, your old enough for me" by this time, Glen had whacked him upside the head with his scanner and was about to drag him off "Get your hands off her!" Heero said "Hee-Chan!?" Rlena said n shock "Your actually protecting me!?" Heero just sweardrops. Quatra has figured out where he was. "Oh WOW! a actuall 1800's Train Station served by the Missouti Pacific!" he said with starry eyes. Trieze had wondered over to were Scott was sitting. "So, what year is this, and where are me?" He asked the Railroad Employee :The Date is May 15th, 2003, and you are in Kirkwood Missoui" he said, "Oh, yeah, my name is Scott, Scott Nuart, and you are?" "I am Trieze, Trieze Kushrinada" he said "What are you guys doing here sitting next to these Railroad Tracks" "Oh, We are Railroad buffs, see that guy over their? the one with the crew cut and lots of acne, over their annoying that Reciding Hairline boy? Thats Jim, Hes the 2nd most annoying person who comes here" "Whos the First" "Jason Winter, He is rich, his dad owns a contsuction company, but he works at a hospital, and as allen and Baka-Chan puts it, he has a 'Bionic Mouth'" "Thats funny" meanwhile....Jim was talking in Some Wierd language to Duo "411 ph31r 1337!" "..." was everyones reply END of PART 1  
  
Next Time: On "Kirkwood Gang" Duo has to run to Best Buy and all over the St. Louis Metro Area to look for parts to fix his "Time Machine" Will the G- boys and gang ever make it back to AC 200? Or will the be stuck in the past, with a bunch of Train Loving Freaks!  
  
Review please, I would like to know what you ppl think I should do to drive duo crazy! E-mail me at bnsfkline@yahoo.com if you want me to continue! 


End file.
